


Redemption of a Fallen Star

by Rivie_writes



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Mabel's the hero of this story, No pairings - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, during Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivie_writes/pseuds/Rivie_writes
Summary: A prompt from tumblr. 
Mabel feels guilty over giving Bill the rift, so she makes the sacrifice she was never meant to make.





	

This was it for them. The circle was broken all because Grunkle Ford and Stan couldn’t get along. Bill’s laugh echoed throughout the Fearamid. Mabel’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest as she watched that obnoxious, evil triangle laugh at their terror.   
“Don’t you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn’t work unless you’re all holding hands?” Bill laughed before banging a fist in the middle of the circle, flicking a few of the people with his large black fingers and successfully knocking out Grunkle Ford, Grunkle Stan, Robbie, Wendy, and Soos. Old man McGucket waved to the kids that were left standing. “Get out of here! Scatter!” he yelled frantically as he avoided another one of Bill’s fists being slammed onto the ground, shaking the Fearamid floor. McGucket fell to the ground, his old knees unable to hold him up anymore.   
Mabel didn’t need to be told twice. She grabbed her brother’s hand, who was hesitantly staring at the adults and dragging him with her as Gideon and Pacifica went down different corridors. As they ran, she heard Bill laughing in the distance, “It’s hilarious you think that’ll work on me. I have eyes everywhere! There’s no where you can go that I can’t find you!”   
Once Dipper regained his senses after the shock of seeing his loved ones knocked out, he took the lead and managed to find a small nook for them to hide in. It was surprising that Bill wasn’t chasing them, but then again, he didn’t need to. He had all the leverage he needed in the other room.   
Mabel’s hands started shaking and Dipper held them tighter to try and calm her. This was all her fault. She had been the one to give Bill the rift. How on earth could she let herself be tricked like that? These kinds of thoughts played a continuous loop in Mabel’s mind.   
“Dipper I’m scar-“   
“I know, Mabel. I am too,” he said with a small smile. “But we’re the Mystery Twins and we’ll figure this out. I just have to think, what would Grunkle Ford do?”   
Mabel chewed on her lower lip in thought. What would Grunkle Ford and Stan do? There was too much pressure. The stress of the situation had seeped into her shoulders and she felt stiff. Paralyzed. She didn’t have any sort of answer and they were separated from their friends.   
She looked at her brother. Her twin. Her best friend. He looked serious and focused. Breathe, she told herself. It was going to be okay and they were going to be the ones who make it okay. They could do this!   
Mabel felt her positivity rising again. That was until they heard the manic laughter from down the hall.   
“Come out, come out wherever you are,” an eerily cheerful voice spoke. Bill was getting close. But if he was close that means Bill left their friends behind to hunt them down.   
Mabel looked at Dipper and he seemed to have the same thought. “When Bill passes us up, let’s get back to everyone. If we can wake them, we can fall back and come up with a new plan,” her brother whispered.   
Mabel nodded in confirmation and they listened for Bill. Nothing. Minutes ticked by and there was only silence. Dipper stood up and pulled Mabel to her feet as well. They sneaked into the corridor, looking both ways before starting their careful trek back to the main hall.   
The minute they left their hiding spot, the entire Fearamid shook around them, the hallway began to distort and colors began to blur together. Everything became disoriented and the twins had to blink several times to keep their bearings.   
“Found you,” a disorted voice sang from behind them.   
“RUN!” Mabel yelled and Dipper dragged her through the twists and turns of the corridors that seemed to change, not even sparing a glance behind them, in a desperate attempt to find their way back to the main hall.   
Then they saw it. The light from the opening in the Fearamid.   
Everyone was trapped inside of a rigid, triangular, blue pyramid, except for Grunkle Ford, who was being held up by tangled, glowing red rope that shot directly from the ground. Mabel and Dipper ran to the cage to see that McGucket and Wendy were the only ones conscious.   
“Dudes, you have got to get out of here. Save yourselves,” Wendy demanded. “No way! We’re not leaving you!” Mabel responded as Dipper reached for his makeshift shrink ray. He set the gem to its enlarging side and flashed it at the cage, allowing the space between the bars to be large enough for a regular person to pass through.   
“Everyone is still unconscious. We need to figure out how to move them. How about you use the shrink ray on them and we can carry them with us. Do ya’ll have something safe to transport them in?” Fiddleford spoke, talking out the situation to for a plan.   
Mabel shook her head but then had an idea. “How about I grab Ford’s bag? That’ll be a safe enough place to carry them! Then we can look for Gideon and Pacifica!” The young brunet then ran over to her Grunkle Ford. She frowned when she realized he was tangled in the glowing red bonds and couldn’t get his bag off from around him. Maybe he had something else they could use?   
She dug around in his bag and had a felt something cold and hard. When she pulled it out, she realized that she had forgotten about the memory gun completely, ironically enough. “Dipper!” she called out and her twin rushed to her side.   
“What is it, Mabes?” he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She lowered her voice to a whisper, “You know how Bill can get into people’s minds?”   
Dipper’s eyes widened in realization once he realized what she was holding. “I understand, but how are we going to convince Bill to go inside my mind?”   
“Your mind? No, he has to go inside my, bro. I’m the one who caused all this. I- I gave him the rift. I’m the reason everyone got hurt and I-“ The room began to shake as Bill’s giant multi-armed form crawled out of the innards of the Fearamid. “Well, well, well. I suppose congratulations are in order for giving me the slip. Too bad you were stupid enough to linger in the most obvious room,” Bill laughed.   
“Can it Bill! We’re going to kick your sorry-“ suddenly Wendy’s mouth zipped shut and she tried to tug at the zipper, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she struggled. “That’s enough from you, Red. This is officially between me and the Pines,” the dream demon said as he clapped he hands together, causing a ripple that froze everyone except for Mabel and Dipper. With another snap of his fingers, Mabel and Dipper found themselves tied up in the elastic red ties, just like Ford.   
“You two will make excellence bargaining chips when ol’ Sixer here wakes up,” Bill laughed, rubbing his hands together manically and kicked his black feet around like a child.   
“What? What do you need Grunkle Ford for?” Dipper queried from the demon.   
“Why, Pine Tree, I thought you’d never ask! You see, Fordsy here has the formula that will allow me to take Weirdmageddon global!” Bill said, throwing all eight of his arms into the air. “I’ll finally be able to take this party on the road!”  
Mabel saw Dipper move to open his mouth but the older twin, the fast talker that she is, beat him to the punch. “Oh, that’s what you want? He told me the formula when we put that unicorn spell on the Mystery Shack,” she said casually and cool, hoping it would be enough to trick Bill.   
The gigantic triangle stopped flailing around and narrowed his eye suspiciously. “Oh really? And why would he do that? Sixer is stupid, but not stupid enough to entrust this sensitive information to a child,” he said condescendingly.   
“Well, how about a deal?”   
“Mabel no!” Dipper’s mouth was covered by the red rope and Bill shrunk his size and floated closer to Mabel. “I’m listening.”   
“If I’m telling the truth and I give you the formula, you have to let my friends and family go. And if I’m lying, you can scramble the inside of my brain,” she offered. She squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for Bill to answer. She didn’t have the formula, and this way Dipper would have to erase her mind if he accepted it. She would be doomed either way.   
Bill pretended to rub the area under his eye in thought. “Even if you don’t have it, scrambling your noggin’ would be a fun way to pass the time until Ford wakes up. Let’s face it, it’s already a mess in there anyway. You got yourself a deal. But if you think this will buy enough time for your pathetic friend’s to free themselves, don’t hold your breath,” Bill said as he snapped his fingers to untie Mabel.   
Blue flames engulfed his hand and Mabel said, “Uh, bup, bup. I have one more condition. I want to give my brother one more hug before you go into my mind.”   
Bill rolled his eye, “Ugh, you humans and your sentiment. Fine, I guess you can have that.” Bill snapped his fingers one last time, freeing Dipper.   
“Mabel are you crazy? Don’t do this! I-“ she engulfed her brother in the biggest bear hug of his life. “She slipped the memory gun into the pocket inside his jacket. “Be strong for me, Dipper. It’s me or the world,” she whispered so Bill wouldn’t hear.   
As Mabel took a step back from her brother, tears streamed down his face as she gave him a brave smile. He had a lost expression coating his eyes so she took the opportunity to turn around and extend her hand to Bill before Dipper could say anything else. “Let’s get this over with.”   
Bill gleefully grabbed her hand with his fiery grip. He quickly turned to stone and his form sunk to the ground and landed with a thud. Suddenly Mabel fell to her knees and a blank look washed over her face.   
She was definitely in the mindscape now.   
……………  
“What’s going on here?” a familiar voice shouted. “What happened to Mabel?” another frantic voice asked.   
Gideon and Pacifica ran into the room, with questioning and worried looks. Dipper held the memory gun up. “Mabel. She- she uh,” he tried to get the words out, but he couldn’t even bring himself to say it. This would be the hardest thing he’s ever done.   
He didn’t want to do it.   
He didn’t want to erase his twin. But he had to. He was going to lose her either way.   
His hands shook as he spelled out “MABEL PINES” on the small screen. “If I don’t erase her, Bill’s going to destroy her mind,” Dipper whispered and Pacifica gasped and Gideon shook furiously. “Mabel sacrificed herself? And that doohickey is gonna erase her mind?”   
“Along with Bill,” Dipper said blankly.   
This weight on his shoulders. It was too much to carry.   
……………  
Mabel looked around her mind, her defenses up. Xyler and Craz were by her side, ready to guard her from Bill’s wrath. As a matter of fact, almost all of the residents from Mabeland were there. They were all in a green pasture filled with bright vibrant flowers that went as far as the eye could see.   
Bill floated down from the sky casually. “Alright, cough the formula up, kid or else I’m going to make you regret ever messing with me,” he threatened, his usual yellow form flashing red briefly.   
“Actually, I’m going to make you regret messing with me!” Mabel declared before screaming, “CHARGE!”   
“Oh, you’re going to regret this,” Bill yelled and fought off the toy army that began assaulting him. Mabel smirked triumphantly. Mabel blamed herself for getting tricked, but Bill was the one who tricked her and if she was going down, he was going down with her.   
She would make sure of that.   
………..  
I can’t do this. There’s no way I can do this. Why Mabel?   
Dipper’s arms shook and suddenly there were two sets of hands holding him steady. And small finger slipped under his a pulled the trigger.   
Dipper’s eyes grew wide as Gideon pulled the trigger.  
“NO!”   
………  
Blue flames began to steadily engulf the field of flowers and Mabel knew it was time. She hopped on Aoshima’s back as he began to shoot his rainbow lasers at Bill, “Go! We have to hold him steady!” Mabel yelled and Bill was suddenly very aware of what was going on.   
“No! You can’t do this to me!” he screeched as several kittens wrapped him in yarn and dragged him to the ground, keeping him from flying away or using his power. The toys surrounded him and hovered, their infuriated faces aimed at Bill. “Shooting Star, I’ll do anything! I’ll make the entire Earth Mabeland and I’ll take over the rest of the cosmos instead! Please! I’ll give you anything!” he pleaded desperately and Mabel gave him an uninterested look.   
“You make bad deals, so no way! You hurt my family and you tricked me into helping you,” she said as the blue flames began engulfing her and her Mabeland residents. “That was your mistake,” were her last words.   
Bill and his minions disappeared from this earth.  
Mabel Pines was gone from this world.   
…………  
Dipper woke up with a pounding headache. He was squished between Gideon and Pacifica who started to stir as well. The town was torn up, but the sky was blue again. That was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was Mabel lying a few feet away from him.   
Suddenly he was on his feet and he wobbled across the pavement, his body sore after everything they just went through, to kneel by her side. He shook her shoulders gently and she began to blink wearily.   
“Mabel?” he asked, still holding onto a small bit of hope.   
“Who’s Mabel?” the girl in his arms asked wearily.   
“Y-you are. Your name is Mabel,” he spoke in a quiet, pleading voice. He wanted her to remember. He needed her to remember. He suddenly felt a large, six-fingered hand on his shoulder. “Dipper?”   
Dipper shook his head and held his twin.  
“Dipper, there was nothing you could have done,” Pacifica whispered, offering some sort of condolence.   
“Yeah, there was nothing anyone could do-“   
“Can it, Gideon!” Dipper growled out and Mabel pulled away from his arms, with a nervous look on her face. This caused Dipper to stand up, turn on his heel and land a hard punch on his face. Gideon staggered and held his reddened cheek in his hand. Before he could lay anymore blows on the kid that pulled the trigger, Ford held him back.   
“You erased her! You pulled the trigger! How could you,” Dipper closed his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.   
Gideon stood up straight and looked straight at Dipper. “I did it so you wouldn’t have to. I know Mabel wouldn’t have wanted you to live with that burden.”   
Dipper’s eyes opened for a moment but refused to acknowledge the selflessness in that act. He was too distraught to have any other thought besides, She’s gone.   
Grunkle Stan kneeled by Gideon and put a hand on his shoulder. “Tell me everything that happened.”   
Gideon sucked in air to tell Stan and Dipper didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want to think about it. He shrugged out of Ford’s grasp and walked over to the girl, who was formally Mabel. He gave her a soft smile. “Sorry about earlier. I’m Dipper, your brother.”   
“Brother?” she asked. Her eyes lit up a little. She wasn’t Mabel, but she had her spark. “Actually twin.”   
In the background, Dipper could hear curse words spilling from Stan’s mouth. A few more of their friend’s joined the conversation and started shouting and asking questions, but he ignored it and focused on the girl in front of him, who gasped and smiled before saying, “I have a twin?”   
“You sure do,” he said, extending his hand to her. “Want to see where we stayed this summer?”   
“I sure do!” she said taking his hand. He grasped it tightly and pulled her to the group. They immediately stopped talking when they saw Mabel. She waved a little awkwardly and smiled her classic thousand watt smile at them and Dipper gave everyone a small smile of his own as he gave his sister’s hand a squeeze. She’ll always be his best friend, even if she doesn’t remember.   
“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
